


La Vie en Rose

by Ivegotaheartandivegotasoul



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: First Meetings, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-20
Updated: 2017-01-20
Packaged: 2018-09-18 20:16:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9401297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ivegotaheartandivegotasoul/pseuds/Ivegotaheartandivegotasoul
Summary: Harry comes to Niall's rescue in the Paris métro





	

**Author's Note:**

> I posted this on my tumblr a while ago and I thought I might as well post it here as well. 
> 
> Feel free to check me out on tumblr!  
> http://ivegotaheartandivegotasoul.tumblr.com/

Harry hears him before he sees him.

“You’ve got to be kidding me. I literally just bought this ticket a minute ago!”

Harry pushes his ticket stub into the turnstile, retrieving it only a second later as the thin, silver automated doors open for him.

He sees him then as he steps into the long underground corridor. The loud boy. He’s got brown hair styled up and off his forehead, a thick layer of stubble lining his jaw and a bit of his neck, and he’s wearing a thin grey sweater. He’s biting his lip, a flush spreading up his throat and into his cheeks. He’s surrounded by two large and wiry French men. They’re métro employees by the looks of their vests and they’re talking to Niall in very slow English, clearly mocking him. Harry comes to a stop, clutching the strap of his backpack in his hand. He feels discomfort and pity form in his throat and he tries to swallow it down but it refuses to go anywhere.  
The boy holds up his receipt and the two men snicker, shake their heads, and they tell him to just pay the fine for entering without a validated ticket or they’re going to call the police.

It’s the look of fear on the boy’s face that helps Harry make his decision. He strides forward, grabbing the boy’s wrist before he has the chance to grab his wallet, and pulls him along. The employees raise their voices in protest. Harry glares back at them and calls out “connards” without slowing down. The employees don’t follow. And even though they don’t, Harry continues to pull the boy with him until he feels like they’re far enough away. There are people all around them, pushing past them on their way to the platforms, and when they stop they both move towards the white tiled walls without a word. The other boy lets out a long sigh, leaning back against the wall.  
“Thanks,” he says, looking Harry in the eyes for the first time. And whoa he’s got pretty eyes. Harry feels his boldness beginning to fade and he has to force himself to maintain eye contact. “I don’t know what happened. I bought the ticket and pushed it through the thing, but for some reason or another it didn’t validate or something. After I stepped through those two men just kinda appeared.”

“It’s no problem,” Harry starts. “They just like to take advantage of foreigners who don’t speak French. You’ve just got to be firm and walk away.”

The boy nods for a moment and then clears his throat, his tone considerably lighter. “So, you’re an American as well?”

A smile spreads across Harry’s face and this feels easier than any of the interactions he’s had in a long time. “Yeah. I’m in France this semester for study abroad.”

“In Paris?”

“No. I’m down in the South of France. At l'université de Pau.” Harry makes sure to get his pronunciation perfect. “I’m just here in Paris for spring break.”

“Me too. Not studying abroad I mean. Just here for spring break with a few friends. We’ve just been to London and now we’re doing Paris for a few days before we have to head back to Chicago.” The boy’s running his hand through his hair and Harry’s struggling not to follow the movement with his eyes. “I thought I’d go out and see some things while my friends were taking a nap. Guess it wasn’t the brightest idea.”

“Do you go to school in Chicago?”

He nods. “University of Chicago. Astronomy and physics.”

Harry raises an eyebrow and whistles. “Nice!”

“What about you?”  
“Me? I go to the University of Wisconsin. French major with a minor in music and English. Not quite as practical as what you’re studying.”

The boy smiles, two dimples appearing in his cheeks to match the one on his chin, Harry notes, and shakes his head. “No. The humanities are just as important as the sciences. My mom’s a professor of Philosophy at the University of Chicago and my dad teaches English literature at Northwestern so I’ve grown up with all that stuff around me.”

Harry smiles again. And it really shouldn’t be this easy talking to a stranger. He reaches up and adjusts his messy bun, shifting his weight from one foot to the other. He pauses for a moment before he starts to speak. “Well, I should probably-”

“Can I buy you dinner?” Niall interrupts

“What?” Harry replies, his face feeling very warm.

“I want to thank you. It’s the least I can do for you after you saved my ass.”

“It wasn’t a big deal.”

“It was,” the boy counters, stepping closer. “Just say yes.”

“Alright.” Harry’s heart is beating fast.

“Good. Pick anywhere you like. Well as long as it’s not too expensive. I am on a budget.”

This makes Harry laugh. And he can feel himself begin to relax.

“Oh, and I’m Niall by the way.”

“I'm Harry.”

"Well, Harry, I'll follow your lead."


End file.
